This disclosure is directed to systems and methods for monitoring the status of at least one variable characteristic of replaceable components and determining quality of the replaceable components.
Many devices in common use today include replaceable components. These replaceable components often include attached monitoring units that are externally and/or remotely electronically-readable for monitoring one or more characteristics regarding the replaceable components. Such characteristics can include static information, i.e., information that does not change over the life of the component, such as a model or serial number for the replaceable component. The monitoring unit can also be used to record, in an electronically-readable format, dynamic information relating to a particular characteristic of the replaceable component, which may change over time. Such dynamic information includes, for example, information on use, maintenance, failures, diagnostics, remanufacture and/or a remaining service life.
These monitoring units are often physically attached to the replaceable components with which they are associated. The monitoring units are then connected, via wired or wireless connection, for data exchange and monitoring with the device in which the replaceable component is installed. Monitoring of the device includes a capability to read the monitoring unit, and to analyze, store, and display the information read from the monitoring unit. Display may occur, for example, via a graphical user interface (GUI) associated with, or as a component of, the device in which the replaceable component is installed. An intent of providing such a capability is to facilitate a customer, end-user, field-service representative or other individual available and capable of monitoring, removing and replacing the replaceable component being alerted to a need to accomplish such replacement or other service. Preferably, such individual may advantageously be alerted early to pending exhaustion, failure or other service requirement that will define a need for replacement in the near future based on information such as, for example, uses of, or remaining service life in, the individual replaceable component. Appropriately employing this information, however, requires that an individual assess the information presented on, for example, the GUI, and then respond correctly.
Despite such warning messages, however, often devices experience unanticipated shutdowns due to unrecognized or uncorrected pending or actual fault or failure conditions in one or more replaceable components. These conditions may include, for example, some signal specifying an “end of the service life” for the replaceable component or an actual physical exhaustion condition of the replaceable component. In such instances, all alerts to impending end of life or exhaustion conditions may have gone unheeded by available personnel. In other words, no corrective action was taken despite the alerts. Also, in instances, warnings, even if timely noticed, and responded to, by available personnel, come too late. Such is particularly true in a case where there is some incompatibility with, or corruption in, the replacement component.
As a specific example, consider toner cartridges in image forming devices. In the case of toner cartridges, a proper warning to personnel indicating that toner particles are corrupted, or otherwise unfit to support production or reproduction, can alert a user often after corrupted particles may have entered the image production system. Once in production, damage to the device and/or shutdown can occur. In certain industries, such shutdowns occur at a notable rate causing customers and/or other end-users to incur substantial expense in requiring expedited servicing, and/or immediately fillable orders for replacement components. Other disadvantages include loss of revenue based on an inability to produce and/or reproduce image media through lack of availability of critical replaceable components at a point and time of need. A device is taken out of service for some, possibly extended, period of time until replacement replaceable components are received and installed. This problem, of course, is not limited to components that are replaceable, as problems with these components can result in irreparable damage to components and/or systems that may not be field or user irreplaceable.